


When We Run Away

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, i guess? i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: “Run away with me,” slips out of Barry’s mouth.Lup, bless her soul, simply raises a single well-cared for eyebrow.





	When We Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this fic is inspired by my listening to this song on repeat for three hours: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6TX5Iq0h2g
> 
> Also I made fanart of my own fic because im that kinda person so??? 
> 
> http://lesbian-lochness.tumblr.com/post/164114405178/let-me-be-your-ride-out-of-town-let-me-be-the

“Run away with me,” slips out of Barry’s mouth. 

Lup, bless her soul, simply raises a single well-cared for eyebrow.

They’re sitting across from each other at one of the wooden tables in the kitchen of the Starblaster. Ever since the relics were made something has been plaguing all of them. No one was sleeping, no one was eating right. But Lup...she was compassionate and empathetic. She took it the worst. And Barry couldn’t stand that.

“I mean,” he stumbles, “I-i’m just saying…” He takes a deep breath. “Let’s take a break from all of this.”

“You want a vacation?” Even her voice isn’t the same-it’s duller.

“Let’s explore this world. You and me.” The more he thinks about it, the more Barry gets excited. “Think about it-we can get a cottage by the ocean.”

Lup’s voice breaks into his thoughts, softly. “Or in a field.”

“Yeah,” Barry breathes the word out, barely a whisper. “Taako can come, too, of course-”

Lup smiles. “He’ll have a house down the road but we’ll have a spare room for when he wants to spend the night.”

“He’ll spend more time at our house than at his own,” Barry adds.

They laugh. Lup gets up and walks over to him. Barry stands as she reaches him, and they embrace, tracing circles on each others backs.

“Tell me more,” Lup says into his ear.

“Well,” Barry says, voice cracking, “we’ll have books everywhere. Spilling out of the shelves, a room filled with spellbooks and research. Copies of Lucretia’s work.”

Lup tucks her head into the cranny of his neck. “We’ll have a whole shelf for her. We’ll label it, too. ‘‘Cretia’s shit.’”

Barry lets out a snort. “They’ll be so many pans in the kitchen,” he adds.

“They’ll be paper on every table, filled with your blocky handwriting.”

They start rocking back and forth. Barry smiles. “The whole team will come by for dinner once a week.”

Lup bites her lip, fighting a smile. “We’ll play cards after dinner. Merle will always cheat but no one admits that they know.”

“Magnus and ‘Cretia will bring Fisher,” Barry adds.

Lup stops moving, separating so she can see Barry’s face. “The team baby.” Her voice trails off. “Maybe,” she starts, softer, “we’ll have our own brat?”

Barry can feel his heart beating overtime. “Knowing our friends the kid will be swearing by the time they can talk.”

Lup smiles widely, showing her teeth, and it’s been too long since Barry’s seen her like this. 

They kiss, and it’s such a calm moment. It’s one of the moments that Barry will think about for the next ten years, will hold onto, this idea of a normal future for the seven of them, for the two of them.

“We can’t have that yet,” Lup whispers. “But one day.”

***

She runs away alone that night, and just like that the dream is thrown out the window.

***

Sometimes, in those moments where he looks everywhere but she’s not there, in those moments where he’s all alone, he thinks about their house. About what’s going to happen when they’re a family again.

***

“Carebear, come over here,” Lup shouts out, and Barry can’t help but chuckle and push aside his book. She’s in the living room of the apartment they’ve rented out. It’s a dingy place, but it’s got Lup, and that’s all that Barry really needs.

When he walks into the room he finds Taako lounging on their couch, which is not a surprise. But Lup looks nervous, which is odd.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Barry asks. Lup blinks, and smiles nervously.

“Nothing. Hey, Koko, could you leave us alone for a minute?”

Taako jumps up, smiling mischievously, and starts walking away backwards, pointing finger guns at Barry and Lup. “I’ll be in the kitchen stealing your food.” He winked at Lup one more time before disappearing around the corner.

“He spends more time here than he does at his own house,” Barry jokes, moving closer to Lup.

Lup, back in her body, is radiant. She’s like the sun. She smiles softly. “Isn’t that what we wanted?”

Barry stops, thinking it over. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he chuckles. “I haven’t even thought about that since I got you back.”

Lup tips her head. “Well,” she draws the word out, “I’ve been thinking about that. A lot, actually.”

“Yeah?” Barry’s voice cracks. It always does this when he’s nervous. “Erm, I mean, yeah?” Lup smiles and kisses him on the nose.

“Run away with me,” Lup says as she pulls away, and Barry’s been waiting for this moment for too long, for his whole life really.

“W-what?” He manages to stutter out.

Lup puts her hands on Barry’s waist, pulling him closer. “What you said, back in the Blaster. Let’s do it. Explore this world. Build a cottage?” Lup looks away for a moment, a blush spreading over her cheeks. “Get a brat, maybe? I know when we talked about it then it seemed impossible, but now…”

“It’s possible,” Barry breathes out. He smiles, reaches out for Lup and pulls her closer to him. She leans down so their foreheads meet. “It’s possible, now. We have the rest of our lives.”

“And after,” Lup reminds him.

Barry smiles. “And after,” he corrects. He thinks for a second. “Let’s do it. Just...see what’s out there for a while. Explore the world. Settle down.”

Lup grins at him. “Have our friends over on the weekends. Host pool parties. Domestic shit. Don’t you think we’ve earned it?”

Barry runs his hand through her hair. “Yeah, I think we have,” he replies. They kiss, holding onto each other. “So, where do we start?”

Lup grins mischievously. She mouths “watch this,” and then yells out “I think we should steal Angus!”

Taako is in the room in half a second. “I called dibs!”

Barry watches the love of his life argue with her brother in their home, and he can’t help but grin. He finally reached a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink, come scream about Blupjeans with me!


End file.
